


Belong

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Lap dancing, Obedience, Sex in a TARDIS, The Doctor liked kneeling for her Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: She abducts him and ties him to a chair. It's only fair, he had done that to her before.---------------.......watching her face contort with a mix of pain and pleasure.“Exactly how I like you Doctor,” he said as he smiled and twisted, her moan shooting arousal through him. “Mine.”“Yesss,” she hissed at the sharp pain. “Yours, Master.”
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Belong

It really was going horribly wrong, but at least the Doctor hadn’t been there to see it. 

He shook his head at the sight of a convoy of approaching military vehicles approaching the tall metal tower - the decidedly unstable tall metal tower, that he was then rapidly climbing down from. The portal he had opened to bring forth the race he had sold planet earth to, coincidentally the Doctor’s favourite planet, suddenly closed and he stared in dismay, until the tower shock violently, and he realised escape was the option now. He jumped down and turned to run and was suddenly struck by a large piece of falling debris. 

The last thing he remembered was the sound of multiple vehicles coming rapidly closer and sheet metal tearing apart from the weight of the tower as it collapsed. 

He didn’t feel a particular sense of alarm when he began to wake, despite obviously being restrained. He remained very still, barely a perceptible movement as he worked to decipher quickly where he was and what he was dealing with. He heard no voices nearby and only the quiet, somewhat reassuring and familiar vibratory sound….of a TARDIS. He fought to hold back a smile and opened his eyes. 

He was in a TARDIS alright - _her_ TARDIS. His wrists and ankles tied to the frame of a reasonably comfortable chair. It seemed fair, he had tied her to a chair as he danced with his other self after all. She was not remotely concerned either it would seem, focused entirely on a book and curled up on a chair in the corner of the room. He grinned, noticing how adorable she looked - the concentration on her face and the total lack of urgency she had. She turned a page and continued, seemingly oblivious to his now wide awake and alert state. 

“So you’re why my portal closed, that was rude, I had a deal to complete.”

She raised her book higher, appalled at herself for the smile that spread across her face so spontaneously at the sound of his voice. Composing herself, and doing her best to look highly appalled with him, she snapped it closed and stood, dropping it to her chair, a hand on her hip as she cast him a glare. A glare he only found highly arousing.

“You sold earth to an invading army of aliens who live off of human flesh!”

“Swapped it for their world - they’ve eaten everything left alive, and got their moon thrown in too. Bargain really.”

She rolled her eyes and gave him a lock of utter disgust.

“Fine, don’t be impressed by my excellent haggling skills. You never support my hobbies.”

“Hobbies?! Why do you do these things?”

“Why?” he asked incredulously, looking far too relaxed for someone strapped to a chair. “I told you why. You never listen to me. I do it - for you. YOU. Killer plastic? For you. Locked in a vault bored? For you. Became Prime Minister of your favourite planet?”

“I get the picture,” she said, stepping closer and still glaring at him. 

“FINALLY!” He exclaimed. “Then you stop me, then we bicker. Bit tiring sometimes. Maybe we can just cut to the chase, skip the hard work and have you straddling my lap?”

“In your dreams Master,” she practically spat, leaning closer to him, her annoyed, determined gaze driving right into him. 

She was outraged at his actions, very cross and looking at him with quite a chastising gaze - she was adorable like that, and really quite….arousing. 

“Yeah, I am,” he said, with a smirk. “So tell me about them, your dreams, Doctor.”

“My dreams?” she said, slightly thrown. “So you can derive some kind of physical pleasure from them?”

“I’m offended,” he said, in a show of disgust.

“You are?” 

“Yes! I have excellent self control and am not affected by you in the slightest.”

“Really Master,” she said, with a sardonic laugh. “You just admitted everything you do is for me and you expect me to believe you won’t get...aroused, if I detail my dreams?”

He was bursting with smugness at this point. She had freely admitted to having dreams about him, dreams that would turn him on. Oh this was fun. 

“Fine!” she said, her angry demeanour only making arousal shoot through him even more.

She stood between his spread thighs, her hands on the wall behind him as she leaned down inches from his face and spoke, her anger falling away to an increasingly eager and much softer tone.

“Prepare to lose, Master,” she whispered.

That was low. Tied to a chair and doing the thing that turned him on the most, and _she_ knew it. She _really_ knew it. 

He steeled himself, refusing to lose control so soon, and let his gaze drop to her lips before dragging slowly back to her eyes. 

“Not likely. Do your worst then love.”

She laughed and shook her head, rolling her eyes as she looked away before taking a deep breath and returning her gaze to him, cursing herself as she noticed just how soft his lips looked. 

“Don’t enjoy this too much - I didn’t choose it - we can’t control our dreams,” she said.

“We can, but don’t let me interrupt. You were saying?”

“That day when you told me to kneel for you, and say your name - my dream starts when you kneel too.”

His mouth suddenly felt dry as he willed her to move even closer. “Keep going.”

“You grasped my arms, told me you were going to take me hard right there, everyone watching as you tore my clothes from my body. You told me to tell you I wanted it. The safety of everyone in the room depended on it. I said….do it - _take me Master_. You stripped me, ripping your way through my clothes and pushing me down on the ground, throwing every bit of clothing at the terrified people watching. Then you stood over me, looking like you were going to devour me. I was so exposed to all those people, and you loved it. You grabbed my breasts hard as you started fucking me, showing my body no mercy as you absolutely claimed me as yours. All I could do was say your name over and over until you came.”

She stopped speaking and they both remained silent, looking into each others eyes, her breath now rapid and her hearts racing. He ran his tongue slowly along his bottom lip.

“Whose winning?” he asked. “Or do we need to take it up a notch?”

“Take it up?” she said, her voice breathless now. 

“Straddle my lap love,” he said. “Dance a little.”

She hesitated for only the briefest moment before doing exactly that - sitting astride his lap, her arms falling around his neck so naturally that she barely gave it a moment thought. 

“Dance? Not likely,” she said, attempting to sound dismissive and failing spectacularly.

He smirked and then sighed, closing his eyes and whispering for her consent.

“Contact.”

She closed her eyes immediately, inching open her mental barriers and letting him straight in without a moments thought. She was far, far too aroused to waste time doing anything as ridiculous as thinking, especially when music floated into her mind. 

“Can you hear it Doctor?” he whispered. 

She didn’t speak, _couldn’t_ speak any longer and merely let out the faintest little moan as she began to move, raising her hips up, swaying her body over his lap for several delightful minutes, almost brushing herself against his crotch as she moved. 

“Take your shirt off love, you’re overdressed. How can this be a fair challenge with so many clothes on?”

She gave him a flicker of a smile and sat straight on his lap as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, discarding it quickly on the floor without a moments thought. Her eyes locked with his as she began to move again, the faint music in their joined minds a perfect encouragement - not that she needed it. 

He resisted the urge to tug against the restraints, despite his sudden need to touch her bare breasts, or lunge forwards, kissing her hard, delving his tongue into her mouth. She really was torturing him. 

“Come closer, I want to tell you something love,” he whispered, his gaze heated and full of want for her.

She shifted her whole body, pressing herself against his crotch as she brought herself so close that her lips almost brushed against his. 

“Yes?” 

“You’re beautiful,” he said, his eyes dropping to her lips. 

“I…” she blinked.

“Kiss me,” he said, the words quite clearly a command. 

She had no problem obeying him.

She moaned as she closed the distance between them, her arms wrapping around him - a hand tangling in his hair as she kissed him deeply. He let her lead the kiss at first before his mouth became hungrier and he delved his tongue greedily into her mouth, causing her to make the most delicious sound as she felt flooded with heat. 

“Uh...Master,” she whispered. “I think you lost this game.”

“Had every intention of losing and fucking you senseless darling.”

She laughed and ran her hands down his arms, pausing as her fingers danced around the restraints on his wrists, and then quickly released them, before sitting still as his hands flew to her hips, holding her in place as he looked into her eyes, his natural dominance giving her a wave of need to simply do whatever he wanted her to. She begged him silently to command her, she’d worked for it, she’d earned it. She’d brought him here and let him straight into her mind. 

“On your knees and finish untying me,” he said, and she slid from his lap to her knees in a second, feeling an intense sense of relief that she was right where she wanted to be, as she looked up at him.

He kept his penetrating gaze on her as she released his legs, then sat back on her heels, her hands on her knees as she waited. He stood, shoving the chair back behind him as he looked down at her hungrily. “Overdressed Doctor.”

She didn’t need another word and slipped her trousers and underwear down, shifting from her knees only for long enough to get rid of her clothes before she sat back, naked and waiting.

He smiled in approval and began to circle her slowly, shedding his clothes and tossing them each onto the chair as he moved. He stood in front of her when he was finally bare and placed his finger under her chin, tilting her head to meet his eyes.

“Much better. Has anyone touched you in this body? Given you pleasure and pain and fucked you until you laid spent but would still beg for more?”

“No, Master,” she said quietly. “You’re the only one I would...ever let..”

He smiled and lent down, pinching her nipples and watching her face contort with a mix of pain and pleasure. 

“Exactly how I like you Doctor,” he said as he smiled and twisted, her moan shooting arousal through him. “Mine.”

“Yesss,” she hissed at the sharp pain. “Yours, _Master_.”

He closed his eyes and took a sharp breath inward at the sound of her speaking his name, the thought that she said it knowing exactly what it did to him only sent him into greater desire for her. He opened his eyes and released her nipples, slapping her breasts several times as she instinctively slipped her arms behind her back and thrust her chest out to give him optimum access.

“Such a good girl Doctor, so willing for your Master,” he said slapping one more time before dropping to his knees too, one hand behind her head, holding her firmly as he kissed her roughly, devouring her mouth as his other hand roamed down to her ass, squeezing and slapping hard. She moaned into his mouth, her body feeling utterly pliant in his hands.

He pushed her to the ground, his body - a weight covering her that she never wanted to leave again, her hands everywhere until he grasped her wrists, pinning them to the ground above her head. His other hand slid up to her throat, grasping lightly as he pushed into her, slowly at first, until her eyes softened and she sent a wave of acceptance to him. He growled at her need and didn’t hold back, thrusting hard into her, slamming against her as he took her for an impossibly long time, his hand tightening around her throat as he finally drew closer. 

“With me Doctor,” he growled, as he couldn’t hold on any longer, and released her wrists, slapping at her breast as his hand dragged quickly down until he could swipe his thumb across her clit as he came hard, filling her as his other hand squeezed her throat until she came undone completely on the ground underneath him. 

He watched her as she rode out her orgasm, his hand releasing her throat and his body dropping down again, his mouth peppering kisses over the red marks his grip has left behind. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her as he shifted, scooping her up in his arms as he stood.

“Bedroom in the usual place?”

“Never move it,” she said, snuggling against his bare chest,

“Appreciate that,” he said.

“I don’t do that for you…” she began, then caught his knowing look and simply laughed. 

He kicked the door open and moved straight to her bed, and soon they lay wrapped in each others arms as his fingers traced the fresh marks he had left behind on her wrists and throat. 

“I left you wearing my marks darling,” he said, smiling and quite pleased with himself. 

The Doctor felt a huge flash of pride, and decided that maybe, perhaps, kidnapping was a good thing. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
